The present invention relates to a locking device consisting of a latch member and a mating closure part for a swingable backrest of an automobile or the like.
In the known locking devices, either the latch member or the mating closure part is fastened, for instance, to the backrest and the other part is fastened in fixed position to the body, for instance to the so-called C-frame. It is known to develop the latch member in hook shape, actuatable by hand. The corresponding mating member, in the case of one known locking device, is fastened to the so-called C-frame and is developed as a bolt extending parallel to the hinge axis, the bolt forming a step in such a manner that the hook of the latch member can engage behind it. In order effectively to restrain objects present behind the backrest upon sharp deceleration, high requirements are made as to the stability of the locking devices. Backrests which form part of seats are generally made with relatively large tolerances so that the relative position of the point of attachment, which is fixed on the body of the car, and the attachment point associated with the backrest differ greatly.